Just Hang On
by Princesss Andromeda
Summary: The song was beautiful, mysterious, enchanting... yet it haunted her very soul. It captivated her mind and made her insane with desire.  A one shot about Annabeth's point of view of Siren Island in the Sea of Monsters.


_**Authors Note**_**:**** Hey guys. It's Princess Andromeda, back with yet another story. This idea crossed my mind earlier today, so I decided to write about it. Here it goes.**

**This story is Annabeth's point of view during the Sea of Monsters, when they are sailing past the island of the Sirens. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Land," I said as I shook Percy awake. "We're approaching the island of the Sirens."

It was true; you could just make out a small islet through the mist on the horizon. We were sailing toward it at a steady pace and our ship would reach it in no time.

Everyone knows the myth of Siren Isle and it's… um… rather _unusual_ inhabitants. Six either strikingly beautiful, or in some accounts absolutely hideous, women dwelled upon that small island shrouded in the mist. Lore claimed that they could sing so sweetly that they had the power to lure sailors to their watery deaths. It wasn't really a myth though; practically nothing in my world was.

But the reason that I was so intrigued by the Sirens really wouldn't make sense to most, demigod or mortal. I have been told that if you can fight the temptation to jump overboard when listening to their song, you become wiser. Of course I was going to attempt it, because I knew I was strong enough to succeed.

Apparently, Percy thought that my expression was more of fear then of deep thinking, because he said, "No problem. We can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of candle wax below deck -".

I sighed and cut him short of finishing his sentence. "I want to hear them."

He blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked with a bemused expression on his face.

'_Typical Seaweed Brain. He doesn't understand anything'_ I thought to myself as I mentally rolled my eyes.

I quickly explained why I wanted to listen and then I told him of my plan. He rather reluctantly agreed and I went to stand by the foremast of the ship. Percy then commanded a rope to tie me at the waist to the wooden pole.

"Don't untie me," I instructed him carefully, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself." I really hoped he had listened, because this was life or death for me.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He teased.

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically, enunciating each 'ha'.

He assured me that he would keep me secure. I watched as he took two large globs of candle wax, fashioned them into crude earplugs, and shoved them in place. I nodded at him sarcastically to show him how great they looked with his tattered shirt. He stuck out his tongue and turned away to steer the ship.

As we loomed closer and closer to the rocky shore, I took cautious and deep breaths to calm my shaky nerves. This wasn't like me; I was never shaky or nervous.

And then… I heard them.

It was surreal. I had never suspected they would sound quite like this. It was as if the world had suddenly stopped revolving in its regular pattern and began circulating around the source of this eerie, yet beautiful, music.

All the stories, all the myths, all the legends, they were true. As the haunting song reverberated in my ear drums, I knew what I had to do. I had to get out of these cruel bonds. I started fighting and begging Percy to undo them and let me get to shore. The things that I was seeing there… I wanted them more then I had ever wanted anything. My whole body ached with the anticipation of getting off of the ship, and all that was separating me from my true desire was these ropes restraining me.

Tears were streaming down my face as I pleaded with Percy. Why would he not release me? I thought he was my friend, but friends don't torture friends in the way he was torturing me.

Percy turned from me. I knew that I must act quickly, for if he were to catch me escaping, he would put a halt to my plan. I felt in my pocket and pulled out the celestial bronze dagger that Luke had given me so many years ago. Oh how I longed to see him again…. If only I could reach the island…

In one swift motion I sliced through the bonds tying me to this ship of evil. Free! I was free at last! Immediately, I ran to the side of the ship and without a second thought, I plunged straight into the churning sea.

My only thought now was to swim as fast as I could to the source of the wondrous song emanating in my brain. And swim I did, at least until I felt something grab onto my ankle in a firm grip. I kicked at the mysterious perpetrator with all my might. _I had to get free. _It was necessary to my happiness.

Unfortunately, whoever was attached to my leg was unrelenting. The currents seemed to wrap around me and pull me away into the surf.

My head plunged under the water and suddenly, the music was gone. I could think straight again. But as soon as I realized this, I came across yet another problem. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't like Percy the fish, who could breathe as easily under the water as he could above.

I assume that Percy soon came to this conclusion as well, because he squeezed his eyes shut and there was a whiteout of bubbles. When the flurry cleared, I could breathe again, due to the fact that we were standing in a large bubble. I took large greedy breaths, relishing in the wonderful feeling of oxygen in my lungs.

And then, I started to sob deep uncontrollable sobs. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a snaky voice said, '_Oh you baby. Quit crying. You are far too good for that.'_ I pushed that thought out of my mind and just let the tears roll. I put my head on Percy's shoulder and he held me as I let it all out. I'm sure I stained his shirt with my salty tears.

We stayed like that until I felt Percy tug my hand. I glanced at him and he said, "I'll get us back to the ship. It's okay. Just hang on."

I murmured a quiet, "Thank you for coming for me."

But I don't think he heard me.

We climbed back aboard the ship and I quietly slumped down on the forward deck, pondering my strange actions in the past hour or so. Now that I think about it, this behavior wasn't all that unexpected of me, aside from the crying.

Now I know what my fatal flaw is. My actions today, combined with what the Sirens had sung to me made me sure of it. My fatal flaw is _hubris_, or deadly pride. That was what that spiteful little voice in my mind was earlier. I had to learn to control it or it will, most assuredly, be my downfall in the years to come.

Because, ready or not, my time is coming.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Authors Note: **_**How was it? I'm sure this idea has been done before, but I wanted to put my own version up. Please give me feedback. I would really appreciate it because I'm still just a new author. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are flames. **

**Thank you,**

**-Princess Andromeda**


End file.
